


It’s The Fifties

by Jumabu



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Candy, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Homosexuality, Kindness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prom, Teen Pregnancy, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Homosexuals.Teens with children.High school crushes.Just your typical high school drama!





	1. Drunk Dancing, Pink Being Popular, and Child-Safe Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve had to repost this 800 times, excuse me if my notes are a bit brief!  
> I will do my best to update this fic and maybe even finish it. However, I need your help! Please give me feedback! I’d love to hear what you want to see in this fic. Wether it’s perspectives, situations, etc. I will stick to the storyline, but I’d love to include side chapters. Also, if I make mistakes, let me know! I get spaced out from the excitement of what I’m going to write later instead of focusing on what I’m writing currently. I really need a person to proof read, but I don’t like asking my close friends for that, and no one is exactly getting in line to do that for me. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

The room was extremely warm, and the dim, colored lighting and the movement of dancing silhouettes had begun to make Marvin’s vision fuzzy. He’d be lying if he says he thought going to prom his junior year was a good idea. 

He could’ve sworn the moments he was living were things he had envisioned before: Loud music, slurred singing, people jumping up in down in one big crowd being too drunk to care that they were up close and personal with a stranger. Marvin would be lucky if he could find Trina and get her drink to her without it being knocked out of his hand. Again. There was nothing that could make Marvin feel as though this was a fun experience, so the least he could do was make it memorable for his girlfriend of four months. She had been so excited for it, after all. 

“Thank you so much for taking me,” She had said several times as her father drove them to the tent set up outside their school. Then ends of her hair had been curled outwards, and she wore a simple, cotton-candy colored dress with short sleeves and white heels, which only lifted her not far off the ground. Still, it made her appear taller than Marvin. 

“You look nice,” Marvin had told her. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled. 

“Thanks,” She said. “So do you.” She scurried off ahead of him to her father’s car to check on the side mirror if she had messed her hair up by touching it. 

Other than Trina’s small attempts at breaking the silence, the car ride had been quiet. When they arrived, Trina looked over her shoulder, said a goodbye to her father, and offered her manicured hand to Marvin, who took her arm in response. Marvin might have noticed how soft her skin was if hadn’t felt so numb. It wasn’t because of her, no. Trina was sweet, she was pretty. Marvin was just anxious.

“Here,” Marvin grabbed Trina gently by the arm after locating her in the tent. She was standing close to a corner, her arms behind her back as she glanced around her.

“Thanks,” Trina took the clear cup, which sort of resembled a tea cup, and lifted the yellow-ish liquid to her lips, staring into it, but not drinking it.

“What’s wrong?” Marvin asked.

“Nothing,” She gave a breath of nervous laughter. Trina seemed to consider drinking the punch, out she lowered it and looked at Marvin. “It smells like...”

Marvin took the cup from her. Before he could get it close to his face to smell it, the scent of alcohol hit his eyes.

“I guess someone spiked it,” Trina shrugged softly. “I’m sorry.”

“‘S not your fault,” Marvin cleared his throat. “I’m gonna... go for a walk.”

“Are you upset about the punch?” Trina asked, her eyes widened. Marvin placed a hand on her shoulder for a second.

“No, it’s okay,” Marvin said. “I’m just going to get some fresh air.”

“Oh, okay,” Trina said. As Marvin walked away, he could’ve sworn he heard her say something, but when he turned back, she wasn’t looking at him. Instead, her eyes were back on the dancing mob.

 

The air outside was colder than Marvin had expected. The contrast was different from the inside of the tent, which was only kept warm by the alcohol fueled energy of the students inside. He walked around in the dark for a bit. The lights outside the school were still outside, so it’s not like he was couldn’t see, but as he focused on his thoughts, he was basically blind.

“Hey!” Marvin heard someone shout. He looked up. Three kids were sitting on the stairs. The girl waving to him was in a pink dress, a bit brighter and shorter than Trina’s and without sleeves. She sat next to another girl, who wore black pants and a red top. The only boy Avon’s them was sitting long ways on one of the steps. He was wearing a short sleeved button up, which was also pink. Anything on the red spectrum seemed to be popular that night. “We aren’t smoking, I promise!” The girl continued, holding up a small box.

“They’re candy,” The other girl said. Marvin wasn’t sure how to respond. It wouldn’t really have mattered to him if the cigarettes were real or not. He hadn’t even noticed them until the first girl said something to him.

“Okay,” Marvin gave an awkward thumbs up, and the girl in pink gave one in return.

“Do you want one?” She asked, shouting slightly, since Marvin was pretty far away. The girl next to her chuckled.

“No thank you,” Marvin put his hands in his pockets.

“I’m Cordelia,” She said. “Why are you alone?”

“I just...” Marvin walked closer to them. “I just went outside for a bit.”

“Did you come alone?” Cordelia asked.

“No, uh, my date’s in there,” Marvin waved in the direction of the tent. 

“What’s her name?” Cordelia seemed to ask a lot of questions, but they weren’t annoying. Marvin could tell that being friendly was in her nature. 

“Trina,” Marvin’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. 

“I think I know her,” Cordelia said. “Does she have Peterson’s for third period?”

“I, uh... I don’t know,” Marvin shrugged.

“Oh, okay,” Cordelia said. She held the box of candy cigarettes to Marvin, offering one to him again. Marvin took it. Maybe Trina would like it. Candy like that had always been popular. Kids in Marvin’s class used to buy them whenever they got their allowances. The things tasted chalky, someone had told him, but they were cool, so everyone got them.

“Thank you,” Marvin said. 

“It’s too hot in there,” The other girl said. Marvin nodded. “I’m Charlotte.” 

“I’m Whizzer,” The boy said. He had moved his position, now facing Marvin. Marvin had seen him in the halls a few times, but wasn’t really good with faces. Still, he remembered Whizzer.

“I’m Marvin,” Marvin said.

“Are you in Miss Goldberg’s class?” Whizzer asked. Marvin nodded slightly. Miss Goldberg was Marvin’s favorite teacher, she taught Theatre. Marvin hadn’t expected to like theatre, especially since the only reason he joined it was because he had to get a schedule change and it was that or gym, and despite running track in the past, Marvin wasn’t willing to take it again. 

“Yeah,” Marvin said.

“She talks about you sometimes,” Whizzer said, making Marvin feel suddenly alert. “I’m in her first period.”

“What does she say?” Marvin asked. Whizzer chuckled.

“It’s all good things, I promise,” Whizzer assured him. 

“Are you having fun at prom?” Cordelia asked. 

“Um... I guess so, yeah,” Marvin said.

“We were gonna go to Whizzer’s house to hang out if you want to come with us,” Cordelia offered. “Your girlfriend can come with us.”

“I don’t have a car,” Marvin said. “Her dad is our ride here and back.”

“Well, I don’t live far,” Whizzer said. “My house is within walking distance. What time is her dad coming?”

“Twelve-ish,” Marvin shrugged. 

“We’ll have you guys back here before then,” Whizzer promised. “It’s only ten o’clock.”

“I’ll, um... I don’t know, I’ll ask her what she wants to do,” Marvin said.

“Okay, we’ll be here,” Cordelia smiled, and Marvin walked back to the tent quickly. He felt like the three of them were staring at him, but he didn’t dare look back. He spotted Trina almost immediately, who still held the cup nervously in her hands. 

“Hey,” He said, a breath shuddering from his lungs.

“Hey,” Trina said.

“How are you?” Marvin asked.

“I’m good,” Trina said. “Great! I’m great. How are you?”

“I’m alright,” Marvin adjusted his shirt. The two were silent. He held out the candy cigarette to her.

“Oh,” Trina smiled. “Thank you. Where’d you get it from?”

“Some people outside,” Marvin almost didn’t say anything more. “They invited... us... to go hang out at one of their houses. They live close.”

“What are we doing there?” Trina asked hesitantly. 

“Hanging out?” Marvin said nervously. “Do you want to go?” He drew out each word, taking a brief pause in between them.

“Do you?” Trina asked.

“Do you?” Marvin echoed. They were quiet again. Trina looked around.

“Sure,” She said. “Let’s go.”


	2. B on D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just made a game up???  
> What?  
> I don’t know?  
> Is this a game that I got slightly wrong and changed the name of? I don’t doubt it.  
> It’s confusing roles but I suck at explaining.  
> Also this chapter is really baaaaaaaaaaad.   
> I’ll do better ones.  
> Or at least I’ll try.

Whizzer’s house was pretty small. Two bedroom, he said, one room on each end. One was for him and the other was for his mother, who worked long hours. The exterior was a dark, peeling blue, and the windows were all covered with yellow-ish blinds. The floor insider was carpet, he had a small television, and a three person couch and an arm chair in his living room. The arch to the kitchen was large, more of a hole in the wall, and a glass door lead to the backyard. 

“It’s quaint,” Trina said politely.

“You don’t have to say that,” Whizzer sat cross-legged on the floor, which was surprisingly clean. Cordelia and Charlotte flopped onto the couch as though it were their own house. Marvin sat with his back stuff on the ground, and Trina sat on her knees next to him. 

“Do you want to teach them B on D or should I?” Charlotte asked.

“B on D,” Trina said. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that before...”

“Bets on Dares,” Whizzer explained. “The name’s not very clever, but we made it up when we were, like, ten.” Whizzer pulled a case out from under the coffee table and put it on the table, tapping his hands on it as he talked. “It’s sort of self explanatory. So, we randomly choose a person to be ‘it.’ Whoever is it will choose someone and give them a dare. Before the person says yes or no to the dare, we all make bets amongst each other if they’ll do it or not.”

“With what?” Trina asked.

“We use poker chips,” Whizzer opened the case. “You have to donate in even numbers. Like, you can bet two, ten, twenty, etcetera, and they’re all put into a pile. Then you write down on a piece of paper if you think they’ll do it or not, along with the amount they bet. Then, the person has an opportunity to accept the dare or not. If they do it, they pick a person. The number they bet will be the amount of chips that the person who did the dare gets. The rest of the chips are spilt among the people who guessed correctly if they do it or not. If the person doesn’t do the dare, then they have to pick a person, and the amount that person wrote down is the amount they have to put back in the case. Once you’re completely out of chips, you lose.”

The game was a bit confusing, and it took each of them explaining it multiple times, but Marvin and Trina got the gist of what was supposed to be done. Some rules were discovered while playing, like: “You can’t pick the person who just picked you,” And things like that, but the game had gone pretty smoothly. Halfway through, Trina began to shiver. One of Trina’s dares, having just been dared by Marvin to walk around with her shoes on the wrong feet, chose Whizzer, her shoulders shaking.

“I bet Whizzer will take off his shirt,” Trina said, her voice shaking.

“Oh,” Whizzer raised his eyebrows. It turns out, Whizzer would take off his shirt. After everyone mutually agreed that Whizzer would, and Whizzer received 4 chips from Marvin, Trina held her hand out.

“Can I have that?” She asked. 

“Oh, honey,” Whizzer said, surprising Marvin and Trina both by his choice of what to call her. “Do you need a blanket?”

“Please,” She said with a smile, putting Whizzer’s shirt on. Marvin took off his over-coat and draped it on her shoulders. 

“Sorry, my mom likes it cold in here,” Whizzer said. “They’re in the closet, can one of you help me move the boxes? I’d give you the one from my bedroom, but... I don’t think you want that once.” Charlotte and Cordelia giggled, and Marvin looked over at them before standing up.

“I’ll help,” He said. Whizzer smiled. 

“Thanks,” He walked into the hallway, Marvin following behind him

“Don’t you get cold?” Marvin asked.

“I’m actually used to it,” Whizzer said. “My mom doesn’t like the heat, and she’s practically immune to the cold. Once she went outside wearing a tank top while it was snowing.”

“Really?” Marvin asked.

“Well, it was just to get the mail, but still, props to her for that,” Whizzer said. He put his hands on Marvin’s shoulders very gently, guiding him out of the way. “Excuse me.” Whizzer moved a small box out of the way before climbing to the back of the closet over boxes. “Can you grab the other end?” Both of them lifted a box, causing Whizzer to nearly stumble over the one in front of him.

“Are you okay?” Marvin asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Whizzer places the box down with Marvin before opening another box and taking out a blanket. 

“Is there a reason for everything being in boxes?” Marvin asked.

“Yes,” Whizzer said. “My mother and I moved here ten years ago, and we still aren’t completely unpacked.”

“I moved here Freshman year,” Marvin said.

“Really?” Whizzer asked. “I guess you get what I’m talking about then.”

“Not really,” Marvin said. “I’m completely unpacked. Don’t you freeze during the winter without blankets?”

“Like I said, I have some in my room,” Whizzer said. “I don’t spend much time in the living room, anyways.” The two lifted the boxes back in their place, and Whizzer held the blanket over his shoulder. “I bet you I can throw this into the living room from right here.”

“I bet you can’t,” Marvin crossed his arms. Whizzer threw it. It barely left the hallway. “If only we bet chips on that.”

“Blankets are cowards,” Whizzer said, going to pick it up. Marvin shook his head and chuckled. “Let’s go.”

After this encounter, For some reason, Marvin felt a bit warmer for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y’all know that the man who drew the art for Falsettos, the people holding the heart up, drew a piece called:  
> Radiant Baby
> 
> It’s an amazing drawing.  
> You should look it up.
> 
> Sorry again about the crappy chapter.  
> Romance will be soon!


	3. Not A Chapter (Sorry!)

Sfgghgdfg.  
I’M SORRY!  
I meant to write more and I’m going to but like these next few weeks are busy.  
Here’s my story explaining why.

So, we’re doing a thing called a Musical Revue where people all sing songs for whatever musical. But our Drama teacher got fired/quit. Some people say he was fired, but people I know say he quit, so I don’t know.  
ANYWAYS!  
We don’t have a drama teacher, but the Revue is still on!  
Yesterday was our first rehearsal.  
The Revue is next Friday.   
PANIC.  
I was going to do I’m Breaking Down, but it was too long so I’m doing Change from A New Brain. (Also by Bill Finn.)  
Then we’re doing Time Warp as a cast.  
But, yeah, the first week is Tech Week and I’m kinda dead. I won’t have time to write until like two weeks from now.  
But my birthday is coming up soon, so, uh, that’s cool? On May 3rd, the week of the performance. (Practice on my birthday, woohoo.) I’ll be 16 which sounds old but it doesn’t feel old.   
I don’t think I’m celebrating the weekend after, either, since I’ll be busy that weekend.  
I mean, I don’t have a lot of friends, (shocker) so I probably won’t do anything, so I’ll be free probably.

Okay, this was just me freaking out. My anxiety levels are as high as the girl I saw in Walmart on 4/20 riding on a scooter.  
But yeah.   
I’ll update ASAP guys!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
